1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sink drain system and more particularly pertains to an improvement in drains commonly used in construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drains, and drain components is known in the prior art. More specifically, drains, and drain components previously devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a user to drain a sink are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,278 issued to Lamond on May 14, 1985 discloses a flexible plumbing trap. U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,470 issued to Mans on Apr. 8, 2003 discloses a flexible trap for drains.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe sink drain system that allows an improvement in drains commonly used in construction.
In this respect, the sink drain system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of an improvement in drains commonly used in construction.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sink drain system which can be used for an improvement in drains commonly used in construction. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.